


the things i love about him

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [12]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gift Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: You didn’t care if everyone thought Drift was weird with his face-painting and beliefs, you would always be there to defend your speedsters honor and listen to him babble endlessly because it made him happy and that was more than enough for you





	the things i love about him

**Author's Note:**

> [based on this post](https://transformers-why.tumblr.com/post/181259716509/i-would-like-to-warmly-kiss-drift-on-his)

On the off-chance when you and Drift both shared a cycle off, you would retire to the oil reservoir where Drift would nestle himself into your lap as the warm oil would seep into wires and soothe aches and pains you didn’t even know you had. Your favorite thing to do during these moments was to gently scratch clawed servos across his chassis as he would purr and laugh at the tickling sensation, turning those beautiful blue optics to look at you with that particularly devious grin that was so _Drift_  that it made you fall for him all over again

You would always manage to (somehow) goad him into racing through the Lost Light halls, his laughter echoing as he would live up to his namesake and drift around the corners as if he were floating. He would always laugh and tug you away to hide from the angry Magnus that would try to chase the two of you down, determined to throw you in the brig

The thing you absolutely adored about your off-cycles with Drift was the fact that he would break out his favorite paints, turning his pleading optics to you as he would ask if he could apply face-paints to your armor (particularly your lips, you noticed as he would stare in intense concentration while painting, so tempted to smile just to see that grumpy little finial-slant he always did), but you would never deny him this simple joy. Drift always started under your optics, intricate swirls and glyphs effortlessly painted on as Drift would hum his favorite hymns and lullabies from depths of Cybertron you’d never seen

He would continue to paint and paint and paint until he either completed his design or you would twitch and he would lose his focus to send a chiding look your way, always breaking out in smiles and laughs as he would avoid your kisses, determined to not have face-paint smeared on his armor (though he never seemed to be able to avoid them for long, and he looked absolutely beautiful in red)

It never failed to make you smile when you would ask him to explain something. His optics would light up and you could practically feel the excitement in his E.M. field as he would chatter away and answer your endless questions, finials constantly moving as he would chatter away. Sometimes he reminded you of a happy sparkling, constantly beeping and purring in content as he got to share this special thing with someone he cared about

You didn’t care if everyone thought Drift was weird with his face-painting and beliefs, you would always be there to defend your speedsters honor and listen to him babble endlessly because it made him happy and that was more than enough for you


End file.
